


Unexpected Battle End

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Public Sex, Tail Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 18's fight against the monster, Android 21 was an utter failure, and she's quickly proven just how much of a monster the other android is.





	Unexpected Battle End

She was facing a monster in a fight she knew she couldn’t win, all to keep her friends and family safe from a torment that she hadn’t expected to become a reality. A new and powerful buu android that had regenerative abilities that made even the strongest of attacks absolutely worthless after a moment. Her brother had been knocked out and bashed deep enough into a mountain that he wasn’t getting out any time soon without help, but Android 18 was still holding on to the little bit of hope she had that something would happen and hinder Android 21 in the battle they were having. Unfortunately for the blonde android turned mother, that wasn’t going to happen, especially when she dropped to her knees from her injuries starting to get to her. “How..? How are you so powerful! You haven’t absorbed any energy after killing 16! How did you-” The modified human gasped as the Majin vanished from her vision appeared behind her, the feeling of a hand on the back of her head clear as day for a moment. “What the-”   
  
“Quiet, 18.” Android 21’s voice came off as demanding, crazed, and annoyed at the same time, her grip on the back of the blonde’s head tightening at the seconds ticked by. “This little fight you’ve generously called a match has been so tedious and boring that… Well, I think you owe me at least a small bit of entertainment before I turn you into candy.” A soft giggle left the woman as she flicked the back of Android 18’s head, making the mother slam her face into the ground. With a quick turn of her hips, the white-haired woman used her tail to swipe away the modified human’s clothing, starting to laugh at the sight of her plump rear end just hanging in the air for her pleasure. “Oooh.. Now there’s an idea that seems fun!~” Of course, she was able to hear the soft groan of complaint from the other android to her comment, bringing her thumb to her face and licking it as the tip of her tail teased 18’s asshole. “You said you were married, right? To… The bald guy, Krillin? I guess some androids have poor taste in love. I’ll make sure to take the time to make you forget about him before I eat you!~”

 

The defeated android wanted to turn around and question what was going through the other’s head, wondering how she’d be able to forget the man who saved her life and she had fallen for, but that question was answered before the words were even able to leave her mouth. All that left here was a loud scream of pain mixed with pleasure at the feeling of the woman’s pink tail working its way deeper and deeper into the blonde’s asshole. “Ah, fuck!!” She didn’t want to admit it, but right away, 18 could feel that the tail was far bigger than Krillin’s cock, outclassing it by miles and showing her just what she had been missing over the years of being with her husband. As her mind was racked with thought of her life with Krillin and her love for Marron, the modified human did her best to ignore the fact that the tail pumping in and out of her like a steady machine felt far better than any anal experience she had ever had, especially due to the fact that she didn’t feel like she was being ripped apart by it. Slowly but surely, heavy and blissful breaths left her lips as she turned her head to look at 21. “You think… This… Will make me forget… about Krillin?” Even as she spoke, there was no denying the joy and pleasure that lingered in her tone.   
  
“Oh, of course not, dear! A married woman like yourself would need more than just this to make you want to leave him. I wonder if his cock is proportionate to his size….” The majin’s voice calmed down as her mind began to wander while her tail continued to move, starting to slowly bring out genuine moans from the blonde that was currently being fucked by a tail. “If so, I feel really bad for you… I might as well try and make you experience a true orgasm before I gobble you up! Would you like that?~” Once again, her crazed tone was back as she stepped closer to the blonde that had her head on the ground, coincidentally pushing her tail deeper into her than before. “Well, it doesn’t really matter what you would like. I’m going to have my fun either way!~” Android 21 picked 18 up by the back of her head once again, holding her up and carrying her to the edge of a cliff. “The perfect spot to wait for Goku and your husband, don’t you think? They’ll get a full show of what’s about to happen to you when they arrive.~” She made sure to be patient as she sat, looping her tail under one of her knees to keep pounding away into 18’s rear end while allowing both of her hands to be free to play with the woman’s body however she wanted. “Let’s get started.~”

 

That was all the mother heard before overwhelming pleasure rushed through her system, the woman’s tail moving even deep inside of her as she was pressed up against the majin’s large breasts. Almost immediately afterward, the blonde could feel the other android’s hands squeezing and kneading her exposed chest, taking advantage of the fact that her body was now barren and teasing her stiffening nipples by gently tugging on them. Android 18 quickly found herself unable to speak properly as her body was played with, the only noises leaving her being moans and blissful whines. It was a soothing feeling to have the other woman’s hands on her breasts. They were far bigger than her husband’s and able to get such a painful, yet amazingly pleasant, grip on her breasts before 21’s nails even started to dig into her flesh. Android 18’s mind was quickly filled with nothing but a painfully pleasurable feeling as her breasts were squeezed and played with. Even as she felt the woman’s slender fingers glide down her torso and end up between her legs, teasing her sensitive nub, nothing else mattered in her mind.

 

The white-haired android could see the pleasure in the woman’s blue eyes, giggling and slapping her breast because of it, earning a loud moan once again from her. “Listen to that. Never would’ve thought a married woman like yourself enjoyed being hurt like this.~” Once again, 21 slapped the blonde’s breasts over and over, leaving marks as she felt two familiar power levels heading in their direction. “I wonder if your husband has ever gotten rough with you like this!” The majin quickly brought her hand from the married woman’s breast and wrapped it around her neck, effectively started to choke her as she slipped two of her slender fingers into her cunt, gasping as she felt the woman quiver around her fingers. “With how greedily your cunt is squeezing my fingers, I doubt it!~” Licking her lips, the bio-android brought the married woman into a heated and passionate kiss, capturing the blonde’s lips and refusing to let her pull away.

 

In and out, the other android’s fingers pumped into her at the same speed that her tail was, immediately bring 18 to the edge of an orgasm that her body relished in. Every nerve of her body craved more of what this older woman could bring her, everything inside of her on fire with lust and pleasure. Her moans filled the sky around them when the kiss with 21 was broken, her toes starting to curl and her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she could hear nothing but the other android laughing at her. Deep down, the blonde knew that being treated so roughly and like an actual toy was something she could never properly come back from, especially since her own husband would never bring himself to actually harm her like she was starting to love. “M-More….”   
  
“Hm? What was that?~” 21 teased as she watched Krillin land in front of them, licking her lips and ignoring his request to let 18 go. “Say it, 18! Tell me what you want from me that your husband could never give you!~” Once again, she brought her soft hand to the married woman’s breast and squeezed it, kneading the soft mound with a smile. “Tell your dear husband what you want.~”   
  
“I want you to make me cum! Give me the best orgasm I’ll ever have!~” 18 screamed the words at the top of her lungs, no longer caring that her lover was right there to watch this. “Make me cum, 21! And don’t stop once you do!” The married woman’s eyes shot open as a sharp gasp left her lips, her orgasm finally crashing down upon her. Throwing her head back and screaming out in bliss, the blonde squirted from her orgasm, her juices coating 21’s hand and showing just how blissful the experience was for her. As she panted heavily, basking in the sweet afterglow of her forced orgasm, the modified human couldn’t even hear her bald husband screaming out in jealous at the android whose tail was still pumping in and out of her rear end. “Please… Don’t stop…”   
  
21 giggled as she stood from her spot on the edge of the cliff, showing off just how red she had made 18’s body from her roughness. She made sure to keep her hand on the blonde’s breast to keep her balanced on top of her tail as it continued to move, bringing her cum-covered fingers on her other hand to her lips and licking them clean right then and there. “Of course not, dear. But what do you say we put on a show for your husband?~” The majin was surprised, however, to feel the ass that was wrapped around her tail get even tighter and to see a smile come to the married woman’s lips.   
  
“Just keep making me cum, 21… I don’t care who watches.~”


End file.
